Episode 107
' A Woman's Battle '''is the 3rd episode of Hajime no Ippo: Rising series, and it was released on October 19th, 2013. While Ippo is unconcious Kumi , Mari & Nanako compete for Ippo (While unconcious) in his room, meanwhile Aoki goes through stages in preparation for his upcoming first title match. Things between Imae (Champion) and Aoki start to intensify at the weigh-in. Synopsis After the epic battle with Iwao, Ippo is at home resting. Umezawa and Hiroko (Ippo's Mother) seen at the paper of his victory against Iwao, then suddenly Nanako comes to see him. After some seconds, Kumi visits him too. Nanako comes in Ippo's room first and while seen him resting she puts the towel to the water, and then to put it on him. Meanwhile when she was trying to put it she came too close almost of kissing him, and then Kumi comes in. Kumi stops her by almost kissing Ippo. Kumi realizes that Nanako, is Itagaki Manabu's Sister. Then she says that Kumi has brother Ryou the grim reaper. The two girls keep talking and seat down, then Limura suddenly appears too, and says them to keep it down.Ippo's mother is wondering if he has a favorite. And then back to Ippo's room. Limura tells Kumi and Nanako that she came to see Ippo's room for a little, she stands up and goes to the bookshelf. The first thing she sees is his photograph album of his past, and without permission she opens it. Nanako is jealous and goes sees too. But Kumi doesn't and then the three girls start a conversetion, almost getting to a fight. Umezawa sees what's happening and that it gets crazy, but Ippo's mother steps in with treats like cookies and milk and stops them with telling the three girls that she is not proud of his muscles, but that he is a good man. Later Ippo awakes seen Umezawa picking up the what the girls left, and tells Ippo that there was a fight here while you were sleeping, Woman's Battle. After that Ippo is training with his dog Wanpo, saying who fights are coming up, Itagaki's Rookie King Tournament, Takamura's Title Defense and Aoki's first Title Match wiith Imae. Ippo arrives at the gym to see how his friends doing. Everyone is alright expect Aoki that Ippo thought there was a new person to the gym while he was resting. Aoki is skinny trying to get good weight for the weigh-in. Ippo then visits above Kamogawa Coach and Yagi to tell them that he is alright and that he realized why the coach didn't want him to fight with Miyata. Ippo left the gym after he said that he has some supporting him and that he always will, then when he arrived home he is saying that he is still not near his Dad's level, and that will become even stronger to get there. Then next morning Ippo is training, on the road. Then he goes to the gym and founds Aoki very fat than skinny and then the gang says that he is completely screwed. After that they go outside jogging and talk about Aoki and if he becomes a champion how insufferable he will be. Meanwhile Aoki got his weight good and it's on the noodle place that he works, with people telling him to do his best and that he will knock the champion on the fifth round. After closing the place, Kimura is there waiting for him to go for a ride around, for Aoki to get a little relaxed before his match, but that doesnt relax him because after he said that he wants Kimura to call him ''Sir. Kimura got angry and then they started fighting. Then at the same time we see at Kikumoto boxing gym, Imae watching with his coach, Aoki's resent fights and his techniques and Imae saying that he will not lose to him. Then the morning comes with the weigh-in of Aoki and Imae, and while Itagaki and Yagi are saying about Aoki and Imae. Imae comes forward and opening the door. Seen Aoki naked to get the weight good, and then the episode ends. Information Characters Introduced *Katsutaka Imae Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *Kikumoto Boxing Gym Chronology vlcsnap-2013-12-11-18h40m11s202.png|Kumi, Nanako and Iimura|linktext=At Ippo's house while he was resting, the 3 girls having a battle conversetion. vlcsnap-2013-12-11-18h41m47s138.png|Aoki before the weigh-in|linktext=Trying to get perfect weight for the battle! vlcsnap-2013-12-11-18h43m53s126.png|Aoki and Kimura vlcsnap-2013-12-11-18h44m33s16.png|Imae's reaction!|linktext=Imae watches Aoki's previous matches, as he gets frustrated. Manga and Anime Differences N/A Category:Anime episodes